After School
by zeroman95
Summary: After a year passed, Takasu Ryuuji successfully completed his study period to the end, and finally they two can reunited again. But after that what will they both do after ? Some short stories that set after last episode of the anime. hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

AFTER SCHOOL (I)

After one hour since closing ceremony was done, all people can be talking with each other with their classmates. Of course, all was happy. And beside that situation, a guy with his quite high body and a hair with dark blue color, packing up all around things that was given to him when the ceremony was held before. Some of that things was unique, but fortunately not so big so he can put that things to his bag without hesitated.

When he just packed it, he looked some things that lie around, no, but something that made him feel really disturbed. Yeah, after looked that, he walked up straightly, after dropped his bag. Picking up with his hands. He just not feeling strange at all when do that. After that, he walked to a trashcan that was appear in a building corner, and put in all that things in there. Back to his seat, he looked somewhere around. Well, he just made sure to himself that all was done. After that, he picked up his bag, and running slowly to go out. Outside of the building, a girl, looked leaning back on a wallside of the building. She was gazing to a school gate with blank stare. Though this day the weather not so cloudy, but her face seem not so good as the weather.

"Hey... Taiga... !" said dark blue haired guy with his slowly running to that girl. Then the girl move her head toward that sound came. Her face suddenly changed. Her cloudy scene was suddenly changed.

"Ryu...Ryuuji..." said the girl quietly.

"Hey... Where're the others ?"

"...Hem..."

"Eh... I mean... Kushieda, Kitamura, and Kawashima..."

"Hem..."

"..."

That guy was silent. He looked the girl. He was doubtful. He was only talked normally. But this girl only say something that can't be understood correctly to him at all.

"Well... yeah... you know... it was time consuming... I just helped other staff, fixed some things around me, tidy up some table and chair to usual position... yeah... maybe it was bit tired now...but still..."

"you know ?"

"Eh ?"

"Do you know why I was still all alone here ...?"

"W-Well... I mean..."

"This is all...BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MONGREL !"

"HKK!"

Now this guy can't be talk again and pressed his stomach so deeply, after some heavy punch was already landed to hisself. Now he just bent over her. But luckily, he still aware and try to open up his hand.

"W...Wait ! Please ! Please ! Don't do that again ! I...I... Okay... I'm wrong... OK... so..."

"After all you're done, you can only do that... geez... eh ?"

"W...Why ?"

"..."

Hm ?"

A moment later, an atmosphere in that place became more silence. Wind that just like empty, now step by step can moved some leaves tree near a school fence. Meanwhile in wallside of athe building, a pair of figure human stood face to face. After a moment, one of them started bowed head.

"eh...hm..."

"..."

"eh... Ryuuji..."

"..."

"Are you... Do you know ? "

"...What ?"

"I mean...eh..."

"Ryuuji... are you know... why this day I came to this school ? "

"Hm ? Why... Why you're ask that ?"

"..."

"... Actually... there're something ... it's just like..."

"...lost ?"

"Eh ? No... Not like that ..."

"Then, What ?"

"on this place, there're something that made a feeling in the memories was grew back again... and now... that feeling was grew and bloom after fall asleep so long in a very deepest ice sea... "

"... ? "

"Hey, Hey...What was the word, Taiga ? Is that something that happen to you after leaved this school so you can just say some word that not norm... eh ? Taiga ?"

"...So... only say that... ?" the girl that earlier just bowed her head, slowly make her palm hand moved, and make it a strong fist.

"He...hey... just kidding okay..." said dark blue colored hair guy while lift up his palm hands.

"... you know... I just ... waiting... until now... until this... time..."

"?!"

Her hands now clenched more tightly. her body that earlier was steadfast slowly started to loose balance. And after that..

"Taiga !"

a pair of hands that just lifted up, now weaked, but shortly after, now it's just can be right before her body. His leg that was exhausted, now became strained and shaked. He just can hold it with all of his power can do, and after moment later, the girl was right in the dark blue haired guy's embarced.

"..."

"Ta..Taiga ! you right ?! "

"...eh..."

"...I... I'm right..."

"..."

"Ryuuji... "

"I have a request... can you..."

GRUUU...YUUUUK...

"Oh... is that so...?"

"EH ?! N-NO ! IT'S NOT THAT ! I MEAN... EH ?!"

"Then, What's problem about... ? "

"That's..."

"Well, whatever, look, even you wanna say else... it's just hard to do with this conditions, right ? "

"..."

"OK... so beside in this place too long, let's go home, there will be more things that can do (for you), you know ? " said Ryuuji while moved up Taiga's body to his back.

"Ryuu...Ryuuji..."

"OKAY ! LET'S START... ! "

"start ?"

"I mean homecoming, hehe..."

Dark blue colored hair guy started to move his foot to make a run.

"..."

"So... IS THAT YOU WANNA GO ?! HEH! "

"GGG !"

"Go back quickly and go to class, NOW !"

"W-WHAT ?! W-WHY ... ?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT ! NOW !"

In an instant, Ryuuji was rolling back his body and came back to entered a school building. Without take off his shoes, he just running through all coridor until arrived on front of a class door. After door opened and running, he put a small bag that was lying on a table. Quickly he just running again until he was came back to a school gate. Slowly he just stood without running like before. He just bent over a bit, and make his breath panting fastly. Well, after all he just done it. Meanwhile, the girl that liyng down in her back, only make likely gloomy face. Her eyes was inside her hair. But from that face, it can be said what was her feeling like. Now, her grip in Ryuuji chest was more tight. And her head was bowed down.

Ryuuji now stood again. With some remnant of his stamina, he running again, but now more slowly.

"...Ryuuji.. ? "

"What else ?"

"You're still same... Ryuuji..."

In a moment later, a figure of guy walked around road where the traffic lamp was still red. After that, the figure slowly erased from scene. And some scenery surely noted that evening was came.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER SCHOOL (II)

Not long to go, now Ryuuji was arrived in front of his house. He released Taiga calmly, then sighed. He walked through stairs, then open the door. When he was already inside, he released his shoes and walked toward living room. But at a moment, he was stopped. His face looked not good. He looked at behind, and go back. Without his shoes, he opened the door again and walked through stairs. When he just arrived in a last stair above the ground, he stopped. he looked to a figure in front of him with astonished face.

"... Why ? What's happen, Taiga ?"

"..."

"Hhh..."

"hm ?"

"...just ... never think to came ..."

"What ?"

"Ryuuji..."

For a moment, the girl looked on a structure beside of Ryuuji home. Her eyes looked to that structure without moved at all. Yeah, that's the building. Now, it's demolitioned step by step. Although that building had been empty about one year ago, but likely demolition of this building still in arrangement. So even for now, that building still had some structure. However it's just more ptofitable for him. Since that, no many mold ever come in some wallside of his house. And now when he was drying clothes, it's more faster dried.

"Oh..." Ryuuji was looked toward that structure.

"Well... even since one year ago... when there was something i want to forget, but... even so ... that something was appeared ...again.."

Said the girl. Her face became more sadly.

"..you know..."

"... ?"

"Actually... that something you wanna forget... actually there was something that no need to forget at all ..."

"?"

"Do you know ? when I just remembered about that in my days, everytimes I looked to that structure... I just think that was very important ... in my life... "

" ... so delirious..."

"?"

"What was you mean ? it's not act..."

"..."

"Since you're leaved this place... many things that changed..."

"..." the girl with reddish brown hair now looked toward Ryuuji.

"Friends... teachers... my mother... my self..."

"...!"

"So... Taiga..."

"?"

"... even your past had many things that make you restless... but... for me... even with your past... and you now... you still remarkable ..."

"... !?"

"Ryuuji..."

Her face slowly started to relieved. And the now had a smile. And at same time her tears was came out from her eyes.

"So... Now... let's go inside... OK..." said Ryuuji while walked toward Taiga. His hand reached and held her hand, then calmly he lead her to walked through stairs step by step, go through door, and finally they arrived inside that home again.

* * *

After around one hour later...

"..."

"eh ? ... waahh..."

"Sorry for waiting..."

A moment later, a dark blue haired guy was come out from behind room curtain. two big plates was in his hands. No, but one plate. Other plate was still inside. In this plate, there was some dishes. When he just store the plate in table, he was back again to borrow other plate. This plate had same dish. So from this, it was two plate for two people after all. Then he store ricecooker and tableware in table. After all done, They was sitting on table side by side, but separated by a corner of table.

"?"

Ryuuji face looked toward Taiga. He was bit wondered with figure in leftside of him. Even all was ready, but this girl still not moved to put a food.

"What's wrong ?"

"... Why... it's like this food... similar like... that time ..?"

"Oh..."

"Well... I just think... EH..?"

"You're right...eh ? Wait ! This was... ?!"

"Ryuuji, Do you remember what was you just say in school when we went to back home ?"

"..."

Ryuuji only make small smile. His eyes was closed.

"What ? What's funny ?"

"Yeah... I was forget this day nothing meat in refrigerator... sorry... "

"But...you know, It was reminded me about when we just made some approach to them... remember right ?"

"eehhhh... Wh...WHAT ?! SO... YOU'RE STILL REMEMBERED ABOUT THAT ?!"

"heh ? WH...WHAT'S HAPPEN ?! WHERE'RE YOUR MIND ALL THIS TIME ?! WHY SOMETHING LIKE THAT CAN'T REMEMBERED ?! IS JUST BECAUSE I WAS LEAVED FROM THIS PLACE MADE ALL OF YOUR MIND WAS GONE ?! OF COURSE HUH ?! EVEN ONE YEAR WAS PASSED BUT YOU STILL LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID DOG ! "

"N...No... Not like that... I mean... EH TAIGA ?!"

"HM! HM! HM! HM! HM! HM!..."

With lighting move she ate all of her food in her plate. And without long time, she just made all her plate cleaned. He just finished her lunch, no, her afternoon meal exactly. Otherwise, Ryuuji only can looked toward Taiga and fixated. He suddenly conscious when Taiga said to him.

"Hey ? What's wrong ? If you just like that, I ate all of your food, you know ?!"

"!"

Without say anymore, Ryuuji immediately ate all his food. He strove to ate all food without hesitation. Likely he worried if Taiga can ate all food again like when it was one year ago in school. When looked at Ryuuji, Taiga made small smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER SCHOOL (III)

After washed plates and oher tablewares, Ryuuji make long sighed. He looked to sink for a moment. After that, he just turn back, and walked toward the living room. In the living room, there is seen a girl that was lying with her feet under the table. Seeing from the look on her face, she looks quite exhausted. Looked about that, Ryuuji thinked about something. But it feels impossible to say it for now. He just passed and walked into his room. But shortly before he began opened the door of his room, he heard something.

Kriiiiing ... Kriiiiiiing ...

Shortly afterward, the girl who layed then awake. Her head and her hands moved as if were looked for something. She inserted her hand into her small bag and then held something in her hand. After that she started to stand and walked to leaved living room toward the corridor. Near the door of his room, Ryuuji could only stand without moved at all. His hand was hold the door handles. But after that, he started to moved his hand and after walked a few steps he closed the door of his room again. After viewed whole of room, he began stepped his feet. But suddenly his pace was stopped. He then flip back. He went back to opened the door, and a moment later he was back in the living room again. He now walked and sat near the desk. He began to directed his hand toward a remote TV that was lying near the table. However, a moment when he will hold the remote, his eyes looked to otherside. He saw a beautiful girl started walking towards the living room. It looks like she was a bit upset, but shortly she was back again as it was before. The girl then sat down face to face with Ryuuji.

"Oh ... Already done? "

"hm ... "

"oh yeah ... I almost forgot ... "

"? "

"Actually I was still not understand ... Although I was also very surprised ... but I'm also happy. ... "

"it's just ... How do you ... could be in school during the graduation ceremony . ...? "

"?! "

"u... u... uh... uh... th... that was... " the girl looks stammering. Meanwhile the girl's face bowed deeply.

"Th ..That was... a... actually... from... Minorin... "

"...Kushieda?"

The girl didn't answer. He just looked down. But her head moved down, shows her justify for what Ryuuji was asked.

"A... Actually ... Minorin often communicated with me ... "

"..."

"and. .. about what you ask ... uh... Minorin just informed me ... "

"..."

"so that's it ..."

"..."

"but ... Oh.. How about you? Instead, you're also supposed to be at your graduation ceremony too right ? I understand some schools held it today ... EH? Wait ... "

"Oh... Well ... actually ... I've already held it earlier. ... "

"HM?! "

"hm ... "the look on the girl's face is now accompanied with a thin smile.

"heh ... so that's it ... Thank goodness ... "

"Oh! " The girl looked suprised when looked to her cellphone.

"Hm ? What ? "

"I guess now it's time ... "

"Wh. .. What do you mean? "

The girl started to go up. Then she began holding her purse which previously layed in floor. His face looked Ryuuji.

"Sorry ... I guess today we only can chat until this time ... "

"Ryuuji. ... don't forget to notify me if there is anything ... Oh.. actually there is still another. ... but ... ehm ... Oh that's right ... "

For a moment Taiga opened her bag. then, it looks sort of small folded paper held by her. She then approached Ryuuji and directed the folded paper to him. Ryuuji was bit stunned, but then slowly moved his hand and then take that small paper. After that the girl reversed, but her face was still looked towards Ryuuji.

"Use the contents of the paper at any time you need it. .. ehm ... bye... Ryuuji... "says the girl while smiling wide. After she began walking through the corridor.

"Hey! Are you about to go home... alone ...? "

"eh... m..., don't worry, in front of your house will be anyone picked me up. ... "

"Eh? really? "

DIIID! DIIIID!

"Oh?! Jeez, it's been up already ?! "

"EH?! "

" BYE... RYUUJI ... "

"Oh ... Yeah ... "

For a moment after the doors closed, Ryuuji budged and then walked through the corridor to open the entrance of his home. He sees for a moment. The car that was in front of his house. That car was black, with the look a bit like a car with a European style. And beside the car there was a woman with a rather dark colored clothing. After he observed at first glance, it's like getting to know the ladies. A moment later, the blue-haired man smiled, and shut its doors again.

* * *

A few moments after walked through the corridor and through the living room, Ryuuji came in his room. In his hands was a little poking small folded paper, colored white. slowly he was sitting on a chair near his desk. After that, he put his right arm above the desk, and began to opened the small paper. He saw some texts and long enough to noticed. Suddenly his eyes blinked.

"T-This..."

"..."

"Taiga. ... so this is why you said there will be a few things ... Oh ... but ... this ... uh... "

"ehehehe ... " blue-haired old men can only chuckle. Above the paper that was written the full address of Taiga home. Along with the required telephone number. And tucked beneath the written words, which makes it a place of nostalgia.

"Taiga ... Just what you want to do now ... "

"But ... never mind ... just say it's done for now ... "

After little whispers, Ryuuji fold back the little papers and put them inside study desk rack under her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER SCHOOL (IV)

At around 6 o'clock in the morning, Ryuuji was woke up. He was startled by the sound of the alarm that woke him up. well it's been about 2 days ago, he put an alarm in his small watch. Well, in the beginning there was small watch on top of the television. But then he felt the need to put an alarm in his room. Well, since 2 days after the event of the separation of the school, he was often late especially when getting up early. Yasuko that was always went home early, not yet know of this problem. This is quite a relief. Who knows what would have happened if his mother knew about his situation now.

"Geez ... " says the man after looked to those small watch which was close to his futon. He looked at the watch at a moment, and then look towards the window.

"Geez ..., will I must wear this alarm every day ?..."

"..."

After a few moments later, he got up and then opened the door of his room. He walked toward the kitchen. The open the refrigerator, that just opened, after about 2 days ago. He saw some of the material, after that he took some of them. Today he makes the usual dishes. Not so much the "portion" to be made, perhaps more accurately, the cuisine that to be made. Today, materials that should he have already started to run out. Therefore, he could only make ordinary dishes. In fact it is not a problem for him. Considering he usually did not make food, fancy.

After made some preparations, and other things, he began to prepared for breakfast. Quite a long time, after that the food he cooked, was ready to be served. After wrapping food for Yasuko on her plate, he carried a 2 big plate to the table. After that he prepared the drink on the table and after that he began to have breakfast.

After approximately 30 minutes had passed, went back to the kitchen to washed the dining utensils. He then returned to the living room, then looked around. After that he moved on towards the place where he put a bag of shopping and some other important goods. He walked through a corridor, put up an shoes and out of his home.

While running, he noticed some shops beside him. Some, he ever visit and leave some impression on him. After about 10 minutes, he arrived at his favorite store.

After the 30 minutes have elapsed, the door of the store is open again. Blue-haired man looks already carry a lot of stuff in a bag of shopping. He then walked through the same path. While running he stopped for a moment. He saw a store, no, small tavern, where he saw a beautiful woman out of the tavern. He just smiled. the woman then comes out of the tavern followed by a man with a bag that carried on his back, but a little look old. He was probably about 40 years old.

"Hm ... looks like it was not bad ... "old blue-haired man whispered.

After that the stalls door was opened again. Seen by him, a girl who was tall enough to get out. Judging from the way the dress looks like she's going to go somewhere, it may be far enough. In front of the store she stopped. While holding small paper she looked it a moment. then put it in the pocket of her pants. She then took the phone from the pocket of the other, and look at it for a moment.

Meanwhile, Ryuuji that lastly observed the girl had almost passed the girl. The girl who lastly saw her phone then directed her face.

"Hey, Kawashima "

"Eh? oh, Takasu-kun ... "

Ryuuji that previously running,now stoped.

"you off now? "

"eh? so why? "

"Oh, so it was often, huh? "

"Eh, not really ... anyways what's the problem if I'm in this place now? "

"eh ..."

"Geez ... "

"Oh ... also seems like a lot of groceries huh? "

"O... Oh ... "

" hm ... oh ... that was true, since a year ago you're seems to be shopping a lot frequently, right ... "said Ami grinning while holding her waist with her left hand.

"Wh.. What do you mean? I've been worked on this normally... "

"oh ... Sorry ... "

"heh ... " Ryuuji murmured while smiling disappointed.

"But ... It looks like you're quite early in this morning Kawashima, do you have an event ? "

"Actually I'm not alone, it was just that the other has not yet came..."

"Oh ..."

"Oh ... Hey! "

"Ami! "

Across the street, two women waved both hands. Ryuuji turned. They both seem not someone he knew.

"Takasu-kun, sorry, I should have done first.. "

"...? "

"Bye, Takasu-kun ..."

"Oh ... Yeah. .. "after that three people, across the street, began to walk together. After a while, he turns away, then stepped back.

* * *

Ryuuji entered the house and he looked briefly at the place where he put his footwear. He saw someone's footwear he knew. After that he rushed to the living room, and saw Yasuko who was lying near the table. He then took Yasuko into her room, and laid her on the futon. After that, he closed the door slowly and walked towards the kitchen. After putting some of his shopping in the fridge and other storage areas, Ryuuji was in his room now. The atmosphere of the house looks quite deserted. For a moment, he then sat in a chair and shifted his body towards the window.

'hm ...'

'So, here it is ...'

"Even though it was only the last year, it turned out that many had changed ...'

' a lot has happened since each other took what they decided on ... '

'even Kawashima ... she too, though ...'

KRRIIIING ... KRRIIIIIING ...

Ryuuji gasped. He was somewhat pushed back. While the chair was pushed back a few moments, because it was hit by a back from Ryuuji.

"AHH ... Who is calling at times like this ...?!"

He turned to the other direction while starting to rise from his seat. After that he took the cellphone to the corner of the table,

"Hello"

_Hi, Takasu-kun, how are you?_

"?!"

"Hi..."

_Are you OK today?_

"Eh ... Oh ..."

_Eh? Who is this?_

"... Th-This is with me, Kushieda ... right?"

_oh ... wow ... sorry ... I just ran it straight away, didn't ask for the name ... hehe ..._

"..."

_Oh, Takasu-kun? Are you busy ?_

"?!"

"... Looks like ... I'm free ..."

_Wow ... What a coincidence! I have business, can you come here?_

"?!"

"Eh ... I guess ... it doesn't matter ... But what's wrong?"

_Oh ... about that, let me explained later ... hehe ... _

"..."

_Oh, then, what if you come to Johnny's now?_

"EH?!"

_Because you're quite free, right here now, OK? that's it all, bye ..._

Instantly the telephone was cut off.

'...'

'Wh ... What ...?'

...

"no..."

"I don't think this is so disturbing ..."

After few minutes later, he moved from his chair. After wearing appropriate clothing, he left his house.

After he passed several houses and shops, he saw a figure walking towards him, more precisely in front of him. He saw the figure, and he increasingly guessed who the figure was. After a while, he knew him. Before he could say, the figure greeted him first.

"Hey ... Takasu ... !"

"YEAH ...!"

Seeing the figure, Ryuuji smiled. That figure, none other than Kitamura Yuusaku.

"oh ... it was so coincidence..." Kitamura said as he approached Ryuuji.

"What do you mean..."

"Well ... I just came from my friend's house, and after that I returned and suddenly met you ..."

"um?"

"Well ... it was so coincidence ... this"

Taken by Kitamura, something from inside his pocket. A small paper neatly folded.

"What is this... ?"

"never mind ... this doesn't need to be saved, you just need to go to Johnny's and give it to someone ..."

"Wh ... what do you mean? Why should I ... Hey?!"

He saw Kitamura started to leave him just like that in half running.

"Sorry, but I have something to do now ... good luck, BYE ..."

"..."

"...What does it mean?"

He saw the paper that was in his palm. The guy then put it in his pocket, and continued his journey. After about five minutes, he arrived in front of Johnny's.


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER SCHOOL (V)

In front of the glass door, he slowly opened the door. He saw the whole table in that place. today even though it's not weekend yet, but the whole table looks rather full. It seems like this place is indeed far more famous than before. After walking a few meters, he was now in front of the cashier.

"uh ... sorry, can I meet Kushieda?"

The person behind the cashier, looked rather silent. but after that his face suddenly changed.

"eh? o-o-o-o-oh ..."

"She's in there ..." the cashier replied, trembling.

"Okay ... thank you sir ..."

After looking at the direction shown by the cashier, Ryuuji then proceeded. He walked table by table. And when he was passing a few tables, he saw one of the tables for the umpteenth time, from his left side. For a moment he stopped. Looked at it carefully. He saw someone who was using a rather thick coat. No, it's just that the appearance of the jacket makes it look thick. And that person wearing a head covering from the jacket makes it look a bit strange. Besides that position looks like it was looking down. After looking for a moment, he suddenly remembered something. He seemed to know the figure.

"... Sorry ..."

"...?"

"Are you ... EH ?"

when Ryuuji was about to ask, the figure turned towards him. Her face looked nervous. And it looks red from her face.

"?"

"T-Tai... ga..."

"..."

"H ... HAH ?!"

"R ... Ryuuji ..."

Suddenly the gloomy face of the figure disappeared instantly. She saw a figure she knew. Her eyes and mouth are wide opened.

"... Wh ... What are you doing ... here ... ?"

"e ... e ... uh ..."

"..."

"Hey ... what's wrong?"

The two figures are now facing each other. Even though the standing figure didn't look so face to face, but from the position of his standing, he wanted to face the figure in front of him. At that moment, suddenly the figure moved from her seat.

"Sorry, pull over please ..."

"E? Hey, why ...?"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

The sound of the foot sounded rather loud. The figure disappeared behind the door to the restroom.

"...?"

After being silent for a while with a face staring at the door to the restroom, Ryuuji could only sigh for a moment. Now it is seen by him an empty table. He stepped in and then sat down at the place. His position is facing the position of the figure. He saw a soda drink in a glass that was quite large in front of him.

"Oh ... Here you are ..."

"Eh ?!"

Besides Ryuuji, a woman dressed as an ordinary waitress walked from behind Ryuuji.

"Geez ... sorry, there were so many waiting so I didn't have time to check anything else ..."

"After all ... it just so coincidence ..."

"Did you see her?"

"eh? do you mean ..."

"Strange ... you should know her right? don't you sit on her desk ..."

"So ..."

"eh ... ah never mind ..."

"?"

"Now, what do you want to order now?"

"uh ... maybe ... just a glass of soda ..."

"eh? hm, ok ... wait ..."

"So that was, huh ..."

From behind Minori there was a woman with a thick jacket. stood a little to Minori's left.

"EH ?" Minori said in a rather restrained tone. Minori's upper left arm now was held by the figure.

"Please ... don't go ... can you explain?"

"Eh ?!" Ryuuji murmured with restrained.

"Well ... Actually ... it's quite incidental ..."

"You know ... actually I tried to help you, so I ... tried asking Kitamura ..."

"huh?!"

"Eh ?!" Ryuuji murmured restrained.

"Ki ... Ki ..."

"But you know, I just remembered ... I think you understand, Taiga ..."

"So besides I called Kitamura, I think it would be better if there was Takasu-kun, so ..."

"?!"

"Mi ... Minorin ..."

After that, the hand that had been holding the left upper arm of Minori had begun to detach itself. After a while, Minori turned around towards the figure. Her left hand moved and then she put her palm on the right shoulder of the figure.

"Don't worry ... as a good friend, I won't make you sad anymore ... so ... hmmm ... sorry ..."

Seeing the two girls beside him made Ryuuji silent. He can only move his lips, and show a thin smile. The body that had been quite tense since now had become relaxed as usual.

'Hm ... I see ...' Ryuuji muttered to himself.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go to another part, I have something to do, bye..."

"Bye-bye, Minorin ..." Taiga murmured, looking at Minori who was looking away.

"Yeah ..." Ryuuji muttered softly.

"..." Taiga slowly looked at Ryuuji.

"..." Ryuuuji slowly looked at Taiga.

a moment later

"Oh?!" Ryuuji said. he suddenly regained consciousness.

"I forgot.."

"Eh? HAH?" Taiga said who suddenly became aware.

"Where is it ... Ah, here it is ..."

In the palm of his hand there is now a small fold of paper. While looking for a moment after placing his palm on the table, Ryuuji fell silent. Meanwhile, Taiga who looked silent, began to walk towards the table and sat in the chair she had previously occupied.

"...this..."

"Um ... maybe ... uh, yeah, wait a minute, Taiga"

"Eh? Where're you going?"

"Don't worry, it's not long ..." Ryuuji said as he began to rise from his seat.

After passing a few tables, he then saw MInori.

"Kushieda ...!"

"Eh? Oh ..."

"uh ... can I have a minute?"

"OK, but not for long, okay?"

After walking a few meters from the original place, they both stopped. Ryuuji then began to say.

"Look ... I guess ... Kitamura can't come ..."

"Eh?! Really?!"

"As a final message he told me to give this"

"Eh? Oh ..."

"... unfortunately ..."

"Wow ... this is really right!"

"?!"

"Takasu-kun, regarding this, it's only you who decides ..."

"Wh ... What do you mean ...?"

"This wasn't my business anymore, Ta-ka-su-kun"

"?"

"Oh, someone entered just now ..." Minori said after looking briefly at the front room.

"Takasu-kun, the rest I leave to you ... Master Maid wants to go first ... Bye ..." Minori said as she smiled. She then went towards the front room.

"..."

"...Oh, I see..."

Keep the paper back into his pocket, then he walked again. After several tables he passed, now he was in front of the table where he originally was. He then slowly sat down.

"uh ... finally ..."

"What's wrong ?"

"I had something to ask before, it's just ..."

"?"

"I think this was for you ..."

"Eh? w... what?"

"It's better if you just accepted it ... this was from Kushieda ..."

"?" She hesitantly received the folded paper from a while, she then unfolded the paper. And after that she looked at the paper. Moments later, her face changed.

"T ... This ..."

"What ?"

"Um ..." Taiga whispered as he slightly widened his lips.

"Ryuuji"

"eh?!"

"I want to meet ... I mean ..."

"Wh ... Who?"

"Someone ... this person lives near me ... um ... after I knew ... from here ..."

"o ... oh ..."

"So ... can you do it there ...?"

"... e ..."

"Hey ... why me?"

"What? oh my... this is also your fault ... you came here as well as evidence that you also took part in this ..."

"WH ... WHAAT ?!"

"LI ... LISTEN ..! I CAME HERE NOT BECAUSE I WANT, UNDERSTAND ? AND AGAIN, HOW I KNOW THERE ARE THINGS LIKE THAT ...

"DON'T TALK MORE ! DO YOU THINK YOUR REASON CAN MAKE YOU STAY AWAY FROM WHAT YOU MUST DO ? ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO DO, JUST DO IT!"

"REALLY ... JUST WHO WAS THAT PERSON ?!"

"OH ... Do you want to know ...?"

"Eh?"

"If so ... can you come with me ..." Taiga muttered as she moved from her seat.

"This ..." Taiga took some money and handed it to Ryuuji.

"I'll wait..."

Taiga started leaving her desk where she was sitting. Now she starts walking towards the entrance and walks past him. Ryuuji just looked at her while holding some of the money given by Taiga beforehand.

* * *

After a few minutes, the cafe's front door opened. From inside the cafe came out a man dressed in a bright green sweater, with a small bag in his hand. While looking around, he paused. When he turned to the left, he saw a person familiar enough to be standing while folding her hands.

"I'm sorry.."

"oh .." the figure muttered, after turning towards the man.

"it's okay.."

"..."

"Now ..."

"Something I want to tell you ... I mean ask ...

"What ?"

"Um ..." she took something deftly from her jacket pocket. a note paper. She showed it to the dark blue haired man.

"I ... Is this ... eh? Wait a minute?!"

He quickly took the note from her hand, then read it carefully.

"t ... this ... wait ... so you..." Ryuuji said as he looked at the figure beside him with a gloomy face.

"... Wha ... What ?! is there something funny ?!"

"You ... why in a place like this and not to the supermarket ...?"

"L ... Listen to me ... this is actually something you don't need to ask! After all, you definitely not understand ...! You know ... actually I've been planning something since I returned here ..."

"But ... for some reason I haven't been able to do it ... and now I can only get here this time ... and I want to finish it, so ..."

"Hey, Hey, Stop ... Stop ... !"

"..."

"Wh ... What?"

"Really ... I ask this thing ..." Ryuuji muttered while pointing his index finger at the note paper he was holding.

"So ... after reading the contents of the note ... what do you want now?!" Taiga said.

"W-Wait a minute ... indeed from here I feel like I want to go to the supermarket ... B-but ... why am I ... WAAAA ... !"

"Now that's it ... Let's go !"

Shortly before Taiga stopped Ryuuji, her hand grabbed Ryuuji's arm. After that she pulled it with all her might. Because of that, Ryuuji who had been standing up, was suddenly drawn forward. Although he almost fell because of the pull, he managed to keep his balance and and staggered staggering following Taiga who pulled him in front. This made him rather upset. lucky he could restore his body position so he could walk not too staggered as before. Now he walked following the figure in front of him and made small smile when looked at her.

'Even though time has passed ... But you are still the same as I know, ...'


	6. Chapter 6a

AFTER SCHOOL (VI.a)

In a supermarket that is full of visitors, there are two human figures who are at one of the food stands. Besides the two figures, there is a basket that looks half full. The time is six o'clock at afternoon. After making a payment at the cashier, the two figures left the supermarket.

"Haaa ... hh ..., finally it was finished ..."

"haaah ..."

"Oh ... it turns out it was already this hour ..." Ryuuji muttered as he looked at his watch.

"Well ... what else can do, all this shopping was really time-consuming to find it ... luckily everything can bought right now ..."

"... uh ..."

"Ryuuji!"

"Eh ?!"

"Remember okay..."

"..."

"Um ... yeah ..."

"..."

"um ... thanks ..."

After that Taiga brought her groceries and went to the station near the minimarket. Meanwhile, Ryuuji could only stare at her from a distance. After a few minutes later, he turned around. He walked the same way to his house.

"There seems to be something strange ... why is that ... ?"

Along the way, Ryuuji thought of something. Something made him ask, why did Taiga say that. Well, while at the minimarket, Taiga took the time to tell, that she did come alone to this place. She initially wanted to buy some groceries ordered by her mother. But at that moment she still felt the same way. She wants to meet someone. And luckily, after she got the address, she became more excited. She even asked Ryuuji to accompany her. But when asked where the address was, she only replied that Ryuuji just came to her house, and she would tell him.

After about twenty minutes, Ryuuji arrived in front of his house. He then went into the house, passed the living room, then entered his room. After looking at the window, he then took the futon, then lay on the futon he had trimmed. After a few minutes, he began to fall asleep.

* * *

7 o'clock at night.

Ryuuji suddenly woke up from his sleep. he saw the clock on the wall.

"Geez ... until this hour ..."

"Oh yeah, for tonight I will cook a rather tasty one ..."

After that, Ryuuji left the futon. He then rushes to the kitchen and does something there. After about 40 minutes later, he then came out carrying some plate with side dishes. besides, he prepared other eating utensils. He then saw Yasuko, who had just finished taking a shower, had changed clothes. After about 15 minutes, Yasuko came out and started eating with Ryuuji. After that, Yasuko left and Ryuuji stayed alone in the living room. After about 10 minutes later, Ryuuji then entered his room, and did not come out again until tomorrow.

* * *

Around the middle of the city, there are several houses. One of them was a quite simple house. The house didn't look different from the other houses nearby. It's just that it had a design that shows enough that the house belongs to a house of well-off people. Near the house, there was a rather magnificent terraced house. The house had a pretty good design. it's just that the shape wasn't too big.

The morning had arrived. At that time the alarm sound was heard from behind the window in one of the rooms on the right side of the simple house. From inside the window it was seen, a figure who was still asleep on bed. The blanket was seen still covering almost her entire body. The sound of the alarm clock sounded louder. Slowly, the figure began to move her eyelids. Meanwhile her hand moved towards the other.

clack...

The alarm that had previously sounded now no longer rang. Her eyes slowly opened. She turned towards the window beside her bed. Light from the sun began to penetrate the window in the room. And the line from the sunlight penetrated and passed through the girl's face.

"... Eh ..."

Her face turned back again. After about a few minutes, she woke up from her bed. Now she sits on her bed.

"Oh ..."

She slowly began to lower her legs. After that she began to walked and opened the door of her room. She looked around. She then walked again and now she descended the stairs. She then went into the living room. But she did not find anyone.

"this morning ... already left huh ..."

She then turned around. and walk to another room. She walked toward the room near the kitchen. It is located right on the right side of its position when just entering the living room, right next to the living room. There was a small table and a few chairs for 4 people. She then walked towards the fridge. She opened the fridge and took a plate filled with food that was covered in plastic. Put the plate on the kitchen table, and opened the plate. Then she put the plate in the microwave and heated it up.

After about a few minutes, the microwave was opened and the plate was taken carefully. After a while the other dishes and cutlery were on the dining table. She then sat on a chair and ate the food.

after about 20 minutes had passed, all the food on the plate and other eating utensils was finished. She then brought the former tableware into the sink. After that she returned to sit on a chair.

"It's really different, Daddy went out too fast today ..."

"..."

She then got up of her chair and started walked again. Pass through several aisles and then walk towards the stairs until finally reaching the top. After she reached the door of her room, she heard something. She then rushed into her room and saw that her cellphone was on. She lifted her cellphone swiftly and began to attach it to her ear after she pressed the answer button.

"Hello.."

_oh ... hi, is this Taiga?_

"Uh ... sorry, who is it?"

_Eh ... this is Takasu ... Takasu Ryuuji ..._

"uh ... ah ... it's you ..."

"What's happen ?"

_Eh ... this is me on the train ... will be arrive soon ... by the way, can I'm going straight to where you are?_

"Eh ...? Eh ... that ..."

"Can you ... can you just wait ... I'll be out soon ..."

_Eh? What ? so I ..._

"Bye, Ryuuji"

_Eh ?!_

In a short time the phone was closed and she placed her cellphone on the table. After that she looked into the window of her room.

"... Early this morning ... what's wrong?"

"..."

"HEEH !"

"T .. THIS IS ... !"

With a rush, she headed towards the room window. She saw outside from the window. After that she saw the road near her house. A moment later she loosened her back towards behind and lowered her head.

"Heh ... I think he's just not arrived yet ..."

After that she turned around, then came out of her room.

About 20 minutes later, the door to Taiga's room opened. From behind the door came a woman who was wearing a bath towel and then she closed the door again.

* * *

After about 10 minutes later.

"Eh ... sorry, do you know this address?"

"Hm ... let me see ... oh ... I seem to know ..."

"oh .. where is it sir?"

From here ... just go straight ... when there will be a crossroad turning left ... well on the left it looks like ... if I'm not mistaken ... "

"oh ... I see ... thank you sir ..."

"OK ... you're welcome ..."

At first glance, a human figure is facing another human being. The two people were facing each other even though they were not so close. One of them wears a brown suit with a red tie while the other uses a dark blue cotton jacket. After a few moments the two people began to separate from each other. The brown suit looks to give a thin smile to the man who had been talking to him. After that the dark blue jacketed man returned his smile with a thin smile as well, while starting to walk towards the opposite of the brown-colored man.

With a rather fast pace, the dark blue jacketed man stepped down the road, according to what the father had shown. When he turned left at the intersection, he walked rather slowly while looking around. When it was a few steps, he stopped his steps.

"wait ..."

he looked left from the road he had passed, and looked for a long time.

"... Is there something wrong ...?"

"Um? Eh?"

"wait a minute..."

"This ... I passed it ... just now right ... ?"

"..."

"Eh ?"

"I ... This ..."

He saw a house number board some distance from where he was standing. Even so he could still clearly see the writing from the number board. He then turned his gaze towards his palm. he saw the small paper he had brought from earlier. After that he turned his gaze towards the number board again, and then walked toward the number board.

... "

"..Here it is ... I think this is right ..."

"hm ..."

"Okay ... come on, Takasu Ryuuji ..."

After that he began to step foot again. His view towards the entrance of the house. No, towards the upper of house, more precisely. He walked faster. After that,

HE ?!"

"HWAAHH !"

BRUK !

"Eh ?!" said the man choked. he then looked down.

"T-Taiga ?!"

"uh ..."

Meanwhile, a woman who was seen by the man had been below. She fell down. After a while, she then turned her gaze upward. A moment later her face changed. She then bowed her head.

"Eh ... sorry ... I ..."

"Morning ... Ryuuji ..."

"Eh?"

"Oh my ... my clothes ..."

The girl who had been sitting on the ground from now on, now stood and her face returned to normal. She cleaned the affected area, with both hands.

"Well ... now, let's go!" said the reddish-brown haired girl to Ryuuji.

"Eh?! B-But ..."

"Huh ... so have you just arrived at this time?" Taiga said as he walked away from Ryuuji.

"Eh ... that ..."

This two human figures are seen starting to walk down the road again. Ryuuji glanced briefly at the house he was going to visit earlier. Then he closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Heey ... Ryuuuji ..." Taiga said from a distance.

"e? oh ... Ok ..." Ryuuji answered shortly after he looked at the sound source.

After a while, Ryuuji was beside Taiga. Meanwhile, Taiga who had been waiting for him from now on did not move at all, but Ryuuji was beside him.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Well ... you know ... we just arrived ..."

"e ? ... EEEE ?! What do you mean ? !" Ryuuji said as he looked, towards the house that was now beside him and towards the road he had passed before.

"Geez ... don't you believe ... ?"

"N-No ... But ... we ... just walked ... about 5 meters ..."

"Ohh ... so you don't believe ..."

"Or if you want ... just look alone for ..." Taiga muttered as she looked at Ryuuji and smiled wickedly.

"EHK !"

"hehehehehe ..."

Taiga chuckled.

"..."

"Heeeh ... I can't do it ..."

"Now, let's go in!"

then the two human figures in front of the fence of a house began to entered the courtyard of the house. The house was quite large, besides that the yard was also rather spacious. Even so the atmosphere around the house didn't seem to be very visible. While the two figures have entered the home page, another human figure seen from afar was passing the road previously passed by Ryuuji when he arrived in the area. The figure was not very clear because he was still a bit distant, and it seemed not a stranger here.


	7. Chapter 6b

AFTER SCHOOL (VI.b)

Shortly after walking through the path, they came in the front door of the house. After a while, one of them started to move her hand and pressing the doorbell. A moment later, after some time, they were speechless. Shortly afterward, one of them was heard to say something.

"Is this really her house?"

"Eh?"

"The address is clearly stated here, wanna check again?"

"uh... well..."

After that one of them took something from a pocket, and gave it to the other. After that, the small paper-shaped object was seen by the dark blue haired man.

"Hmm ... eh ... it seems like that ..."

"Right? Eh? Wait, how do you know?"

"Oh! you're right ..."

"Today I'm sure, the house shouldn't be empty"

"How do you know ?"

"Well, this is because I often see it ... after all, this house is next to my house, so it's not strange, right?"

"Hmm ... well ... but what now?"

"Eh, wait ... I'll try again"

Taiga then pressed the house bell again.

After about two minutes later

"Um ..." Ryuuji stared straight with anxiety.

"... Is there something wrong ...?" murmured the girl next to him.

"Eh ... Taiga?"

"Eh?"

"Why ... do you want to go here? I mean, why are you going to this place?"

"Eh ... why are you asking that ...?"

"Are you ... not happy?"

"..." Ryuuji paused for a moment.

"Actually it's not because of you, it's just because I invited you here ... so ..."

"Eh? Wait, wait!"

"..."

"Listen ... If you want to know, actually when I left my house and came here to look for your house, and finally we came here ... does that show a dislike?"

"?!"

"So ... whatever it is, even if you tell me or let me, even though I have to come here for no reason ... it still makes me feel happy ..."

A moment later, the face of the brown-haired girl slowly began to blush. She then moved her right hand to form a strong fist.

"That's why, Taiga, I ... EKK !"

A powerful punch floated right into Ryuuji's stomach. That made Ryuuji retreat backwards while crouching down. His left hand held his stomach tight. He now sat down with a bowed body about 2 steps from where he stood. He then looked at Taiga with a surprised and confused face.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN FROM THIS ?!"

"Stupid.."

"eh?"

"You ... STOP TALKING STUPIIIIIID ... !"

"WAAAA !"

"STOOOOOPP... !"

Suddenly Taiga's stride stopped. Her right hand, which had been moving, followed her steps and took a swing, also stopped. Everything there stopped. A moment later, Ryuuji who was still staring at the figure in front of him, began to move his head. He looked towards the left side. The figure in front of him who had been frozen after taking a swing, also slowly moved her head. She looked to the right. Meanwhile there was a figure that had not been seen before, now standing right after the entrance to the house. She looked at two human figures in front of the house. She looked frozen too. Her face revealed a rather complicated aura. Between confusion and annoyance. She could only stare at the two figures without saying a word. Even so, after a while, she began to move her mouth.

"What... are you doing... ?"

* * *

About ten minutes later.

The door to the house opened. The first to enter was a woman. From her physique, she looks like a woman in her thirties. She wore a small jacket that looked rather narrow, but still quite right on her body. inside her jacket, there is a rather thick shirt that is rather bright purple. She walked in, and then opened her shoes. She then took a few steps. After that she turned around, and looked at the door she had entered earlier.

"Please come in"

"Thank you.."

After that, one by one, several people entered. The first was a dark blue haired man with a dark blue cotton jacket. He stepped slowly and smiled lightly. The left hand that had been holding his stomach from now on was in his usual position. While behind him is a reddish-brown girl who looks down deeply. Her left hand was seen holding the back of the man's jacket in front of her. After shoes removed, the two then walked to follow the woman.

Shortly after opening his shoes and walking again, Ryuuji looked back. He then stopped his steps. then he turned around.

"What's wrong, Taiga?"

"Ah?!" Taiga murmured slightly surprised when she found out that Ryuuji turned around.

"..."

"T ... That ... is it okay ..."

"Um ..."

"Is that so ... alright ... don't worry about the one before ..."

"Eh ..."

A moment later, Ryuuji turned his body back then walked back to follow the woman. For a moment he walked while thinking about something.

'Well, that woman. she was the one who had suddenly been in front of the fence when I was with Taiga at the entrance earlier. She was rather nervous, but also had a good heart. Even when things were confusing like that, she could still give good directions before it was too late. she, Yuri-sensei. Moments after the three of us just fell silent, she opened her voice, and tried to break us up. At first we were rather runny. The atmosphere was rather runny, especially Taiga had time to turn around and run behind me. Geez. I really don't understand what to say. But fortunately, I can be more calm and can open my voice to tell what we are doing and we will go. After a while, Yuri-sensei nodded her head and smiled somewhat restrained. but after that she showed no more anxious expression. She then invited us into hier house. That's more or less the way why we are now in this house. '

A moment later they both arrived at a fairly large place. A large sofa and a small sofa, and a square table in the room. After that, a voice came from behind, more or less from the right side of the room.

"Take a seat, please.. "

A moment later, they both walked back, and then sat on the rather large sofa. After about 10 minutes, Yuri came with a tray of glasses for 3 people. Each of them has been filled with syrup water whose color is quite bright.

"Make yourself confortable..." Yuri muttered while putting the glasses on the table.

"Thank you..."

After placing the tray into its original place, Yuri brought a few small snacks, light cakes, and put them on the table. After that, Yuri sat on the small sofa next to the large sofa.

"Well.. long time no see, right ...?" Yuri murmured.

"Eh ... That's ..." Ryuuji muttered as he looked towards his right side. He saw Taiga who still ate one of the cakes provided. He then whispered.

"Hey ... Yuri-sensei asks ..."

"OH?! Y-Yes ..." Taiga said rather nervously, while improving her sitting position. she had just finished eating, so her voice was not disturbed.

"Ahahaha ... Taiga, looks like you like the cake huh ..." Yuri said as she smiled a little.

"..."

"Yes ... this is one of the cakes I like ..."

hearing that, Ryuuji choked. He was rather surprised by what he heard. Taiga ...

"ah?"

"Oh ... that's great ..." Yuri muttered a little surprised. Even so, his face was still trying to appear cheerfully.

"Oh yeah ... by the way, it's not as usual, today there is one of my students who wants to come to my house, isn't it Takasu-kun ?"

"Oh ... yeah, sorry ma'am, uh ... actually this doesn't mean to bother you, but sorry, ma'am, if we interfere with your time right now ..." Ryuuji muttered

"Hmm ..." Yuri smiled thinly.

"Well, if possible, maybe it can be explained, is there a need to come here, isn't Aisaka-san?"

"Eh ?!" suddenly Taiga stopped his activities.

"Ha!? Ehehe ..." Yuri just bit choking after looking at Taiga.

"...right..."

"..." Ryuuji just paused while looking at the girl nearby.

"sensei ..."

"Actually ... it's about the thing we talked about ... a year ago ..."

"eh?" Ryuuji muttered softly.

"Aisaka-san ... do you mean ... when you and your mother came ... huh?"

"Yes ... actually, even though the overall conversation was done by my mother, but ..."

"Maybe what was done at that time ... I also confirmed it ..."

"..O ..."

"Are ... friends at that time ... disappointed ... ?"

"uh ... you mean ..."

"Wh-who else?"

"Ah-ah ... if that ... well ... I guess it's quite disappointed ..."

"eh ... I see ..."

"B-But ... to be honest ... I did all of that ... not ... because ... wanna made them disappointed ... but ..."

"But ..." her words suddenly stopped. And slowly the hands were quite large, stuck on Taiga's back. While Taiga can only bow deeply.

"... I ... do this ... actually I don't want to part with friends ... and ..."

Ryuuji who looked at the girl next to him, began to move his lips and smile.

"Someone by your side ...?" Yuri murmured.

"eh?!" Taiga whispered quite restrained.

"E?" Ryuuji muttered, surprised by the sudden remark.

"E? A-am I w-wrong ?" Yuri said rather stuttered.

"..."

"And besides ... now ... I can meet with friends again ... and also with 'this' ..."

"Y-You don't ... E ? What do you mean by 'this'?" Ryuuji said, who was surprised to hear Taiga's words.

"Um ... WHY?" Taiga said as he glanced at Ryuuji.

"E ...!" Ryuuji said nervously.

"Eh ... so that's how it is ... Aisaka-san can meet again with friends ... e, but where did Aisaka-san meet them ?"

"I met at school ... unfortunately I can't meet Sensei ... I'm sorry sensei"

"Eh ... at that time I didn't have much time at school, and I went home faster, I guess it's fine, Aisaka-san ..."

"Eh ... besides that ... I'm really sorry, sensei ..."

"eh?"

"To be honest ... when I was in this year ... realized something ..."

"A time when you don't have someone and friends who are so close ..."

"..I guess that's what made me ... understand ..."

"I ... I want to finish ... what I've been doing ..."

"as a student, I feel I don't deserve to say stupid things ..."

"the thing I'm now aware of ... maybe I was stupid at the time ..."

"But..."

For a moment Ryuuji's right hand was held tight by another hand, the hand of the girl next to him. A moment later the girl continued her words again.

"After this ... I want to change ... not only to friends ... but also to sensei ..."

"Ehhh ?" Yuri said surprised.

"Eh ?!" Ryuuji muttered softly.

"Aisaka ... san ..." Yuri muttered, her eyes seemed start to watery.

"..." Yuri fell silent. While Taiga began to smile.

"Eh? Oh yeah, just forgot ... I want to give this to you ..."

Yuri then gave a small invitation card to Ryuuji. After receiving that, Ryuuji then read the contents of the card. Taiga looked at the card too.

"HEE ?" Ryuuji said.

"R-Really ?" Taiga said.

"Eh ... actually it was just printed a few days ago ..." Yuri said.

"So ... don't forget ... this is your special invitation card ..." Yuri muttered.

"E-eh ... yeah ..." Ryuuji muttered.

In the invitation card, there are some introductory words that can be said that it is a wedding invitation, with the name Yuri and her future husband. The letter was quite different, meaning that the letter was not an ordinary invitation letter.

"Oh yeah, and one more ..." Yuri muttered as she took something from her bag.

After a while later

"Well, here it is ..."

Yuri then took out a large envelope that seemed to have filled something.

"This is for you Takasu-kun ..." Yuri muttered.

"Eh? For me?"

"Yes ... this is for you ... accept it ..."

"T-Thank you ..."

"It turns out that asking you here isn't useless huh?" Taiga muttered as she glanced at Ryuuji.

"eh ... well ... maybe ..." Ryuuji muttered.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" Murmured Taiga in a disappointed voice and looked away.

"Eh ... ah ... I think it's time for lunch huh ..." Yuri said as she looked at the clock in her hand.

"But ... now there are no ingredients to cook ... Oh ... fine ..."

"Takasu-kun, Aisaka-san, how about I treat you to restaurants near here?" Yuri asked.

"Heh? Eh ... sorry, we ..."

"Great idea! Right, Ryuuji ?!"

"EH ?!"

"Why are you choked ?"

"uh ... that ... uh ... yeah! good idea ..." Ryuuji said rather confused.

"Okay, let's go ... !" Yuri said as she began to rise from the small sofa where she was sitting.

"Let's go .. !" Taiga said, imitating Yuri's words.

A moment later the three of them then went out of the living room, and passed the hallway, until they left the house. They then continued their journey to the nearest restaurant. About 10 minutes later, the three of them arrived in front of the restaurant.

* * *

After an hour later, in front of the restaurant entrance.

"Sensei, we said goodbye first ..." Taiga said.

"Oh ... well ... thank you for visiting me today ..."

"Yes, sensei ..."

"So ... Aisaka-san and Takasu-kun, will you go home together? Is your house in the same direction?" Yuri asked.

"My house is close by," Taiga said, pointing his index finger towards Yuri's house.

"Eh?"

"Next to it, sensei" Taiga muttered.

"Heh ?!" Yuri said surprised.

"Sorry, sensei, I also just found out that Sensei lives nearby too ..."

"E ... ehehehe ... gosh ..." Yuri muttered chuckling.

"Bye ... Sensei ..." Taiga said.

"Bye ..." Yuri answered.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, they arrived in front of Taiga's house. After passing through the yard, they paused.

"So how ?" Ryuuji asked.

"What do you mean ?"

"uh ... no ... it's just ... I think there's something today ..."

"Hey ... so what do you mean? Do you think I will meet someone who is good looking, elegant and beautiful ...? Geez, you idiot ..."

" N-No.. not that ... I mean ..."

"Taiga!"

"eh?"

"Get ready ... soon the college entrance exams will begin right ...?"

"eh ... hahh ... "

"That's why I'm asking ... I hope you can pass it ..."

" yeah ..."

"Well ..." Taiga said and looked at Ryuuji.

"Because you already know, from now on you don't have to hesitate, Kay ..."

"Um ... yeah, I understand ..."

"Well, Ryuuji, goodbye ..." Taiga muttered as she opened the door to her house.

"Yeah ..." Ryuuji said, smiling.

After the door closed, Ryuuji then turned around. He then went out and went back to walking the road he had passed this morning. He walked for about 15 minutes, until finally he arrived at the station. After that he ordered a ticket and got on the train he ordered, and returned to his place again.


	8. Chapter 7a

AFTER SCHOOL (VII.a)

After jouney around likely one hour, Ryuuji arrived in his house. When arriving at the front door, he opens a little pocket of his jacket that closed tightly previously. He fingered the contents therein. Then he released his hand from his pocket, and directs it towards the door.

Clack!

After some time, Ryuuji enter and close the door again. He then walked toward the living room and then headed towards his room. After that, he went into the room, and headed to the closet to take his futon. After that he staged his futon in place of the usual and then sat and lay there a while. After a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

At 7 pm.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Later, he began to woke up.. After wakes up, he was now sitting on his futon. He saw the clock on the wall is already showing 7:01 in afternoon. He widen his eyes.

"Geez, I overslept again ...!"

After that he rushed depart from his futon, and directly out of the room. He then went to the kitchen, while looking towards the other direction.

"Thank goodness ... I guess it is still not too late ... "

He heard a voice from inside the bathroom. Well, as usual, today's Yasuko go to work even though it is now early. Like a few days earlier, today there seems to be an event in the workplace so that he had to leave early. Moreover, there is now a new worker who seemed to need help, so that Yasuko said.

He then rushed toward the fridge. Here he have taken small some kinds of materials. He then went to the shelves in the next, to take some of the ingredients. After that he started cooking on the stove. Today she wants to cook something quite special. He then took a few slices of pork into the ingredients he cooks. He then began to next process.

After about 30 minutes later

Ryuuji slowly taking a big enough plate. Above it already presented dishes that he cooked. He put it on the table near the TV. After that he went back to the kitchen and pick up some tableware and then took it to a nearby table. After he sat down near the table, shortly Yasuko came out of her room with the clothes that already tidy. She looked towards Ryuuji.

"Waaah .. ... Today it's different ... "

"Yeah ... indeed... "

"Eh? hm ... There is something important about today? "

"E? ... uh ... "

"Hm ... If you were usually at home from last day, but today it seems a little long. .. "

"...!"

"Hm ... I thought so... Ryuu-chan. .. What is it? tell it please. ... "

"e. ... T-That's. ... "

"Um.., right, now let's eat, Ryuu-chan. .." Yasuko said while taking on a sitting position in front of Ryuuji.

"uh ... actually ... I was last there is necessity to someone ... " Ryuuji said while eating the food .

"oh ... who ? "

"It's a little difficult, need time to explain it. .."

"oh ... but by the way ... why with your face? "

"ehh?!"

"Ryuu-chan ... definitely had something huh ..." Yasuko said and smiling while spend the rest of her food. This time\Yasuko ate her food more quickly, because of the time that may not enough to chat right now.

"Um ..." Ryuuji could only looked down and smiled.

"Heee ... why Ryuu-chan even silent ... Ya-chan upset you know ... " Yasuko said and turned her face away with irritated looking.

"I'm sorry ... I'll tell on another chance ... "

"ehm? he ... allright ... Ya-chan will wait, Ryuu-chan have to answer later ... "

"ehm ... well... " Ryuuji said surely.

After that Yasuko depart from its place and then brought her little purse, and headed toward the corridor.

"Ya-chan go first ..."

"Yeah..."

After that Yasuko disappears from any view . And moment later, the sound of the door is closed.

After about a minute since Yasuko was out, Ryuuji turn on the TV. When viewing one of the program, he saw a small announcement below.

"hm? Apparently 2 more days the event will start ...? " he mumbled. He saw one of the announcements regarding the registration of a university on 'running text ' under that program. After that he returned to watch the program.

After about an hour, he turned off the TV, and then moving on from its place. He then went to his room. After opening the door of his room, he shut it again. He then sat on the futon that he not yet tidy up from the afternoon. He sees for a moment towards the clock on the wall. After a few minutes he lay down, and shortly afterwards he fell asleep.

* * *

At around 6:40 am

From the back of the glass window, it looks the atmosphere that is getting longer brighter. Rays slowly swept through the darkness that had previously enveloped the entire area. The rays slowly propagate and penetrate the glass layer, and then pass through the back of a human being that is curled in the blanket. The blanket still covers part of his back, but not his upper body. He did not stand up even though the atmosphere was brighter.

DID ! DID ! DID !

DiD ! DID ! DID !

DiD ! DID ! DID !

DiD ! DID ! DID !

The alarm sounds from the wall clock. After a while, the body that had been curled and unmoved, slowly began to move. After that he begins to reverse his body. He then opened his eyes a little.

"Uh... Dazzling... "

He immediately closed his eyes. The atmosphere of the day was somewhat different. The sun is much faster appearing, unlike the previous days. After about two minutes, the body that had been curled in the blanket, arose by itself.

"Uh... At 6:49... "Mumbled Ryuuji while the two eyes were checked.

After a while, he rose from his futon, and began walking and opening his room door. After walking a while, he arrived in the kitchen. After picking up some materials needed, he then took a small pot, and started cooking. Today she cooks different dishes.

After about ten minutes, he then finished his cooking, and put a small pot into the sink. He then took a small tray and put a bowl of food that he cooked. He then stepped towards the table near the TV. After that he put the bowl on the table, and sat down after putting the tray back on the kitchen shelf. After that he prepares chopsticks and after that he begins to eat his cooking.

After about thirty minutes, Ryuuji returns to the kitchen and goes to the sink, to wash all the cooking and dining utensils that are there. Afterwards he returned to the living room, and sat near the table. After that he looked towards the door of the glass to his right while placing his right hand on the table, and laid his chin on the palm of his right hand that he raised upwards.

"Hm..."

"All ingredients seemed to be enough..."

"Or maybe..."

"Eh?"

He was briefly looking up. Some of the ceilings were in the room, starting to be seen sticking the spider's Nest, and simply making the eyes not blink until a while.

"W-What is this?"

' T-This... Because some things... I forget the crucial thing... '

' After this... I... '

In an instant, Ryuuji stood up and immediately grasped both of his palms until he was tightly clenched.

' Hey... Nests on the walls and other... Today you will not be able to last long here... '

' Because... I'm going against all of you...! ' says Ryuuji in the heart.

After that he immediately moved quickly, and took his flagship stick. In addition, he also released some of his secret equipment that has been quite often stored. After putting everything in one place near the corner of the room, he rolled up both arms. After that he looked in the direction of one of his utensils, he took one equipment in his left hand and one of his right hands. After that

"YAAAAAA!"

With lightning fast, he began to move his equipment throughout the room. Starting from the ceiling of the room, then the shelf, TV shelf, TV, table, then continued the other spatial. Without hesitation he cleaned everything. Although he had to go back and forth to the living room, because of the equipment he had to replace, sometimes. And after that he continued to the corridors and other places that have not been discovered throughout the room in the house, except the host house of course.

After a few hours later

BUKK!

"Haaaahh... Haaah... Hahh... Hahhh... "

Ryuuji now sits while leaning on the wall, inside the living room. Nearby were some of the equipment he used earlier. Everything is lying on its left.

"..." He looked towards the ceiling of the room for a moment. But he went straight back to his original state. His eyes were slowly closed.

"Heh,... I'm tired... "

After about two minutes of speaking it, he spread himself to the floor and just as soon as he didn't move at all.

* * *

At 2:50 Noon

RIIINGG... RIIIINGG...

RIIIINGG... RIIIINGG...

"Uh..?".

A moment his eyes moved slowly. After that she opened her eyes and sat somewhat spontaneous.

RIIIING... RIIIINGG...

RIIIING... RIIIINGG...

Slowly he stood up and walked crawling somewhat staggering. He headed towards the table. There was a cell phone that he put there a few hours earlier. After a bit of close, his hand led towards the table, and tried to grab the phone. And finally he succeeded, and pressed the call button on the phone.

"... Haa... Lo... " He said a little unconscious.

_Hello..., sorry, is this Ryuuji..?_

"Eh... Eh... Yes... This... With me... "

_Hey? What's with you? _

"Uh... Eh... I... Last just... Clean... "

_Oh... Eh... Why? Why is it strange?_

"Uh... no...nothing... I... fine... "

_Eh... Uh... I call later tonight okay... bye Ryuuji_

"Eh...?"

"is..."

The call is closed.

After that he put his phone on the table. But not once he had directed his hand, he immediately fell from his sitting position. His face now rests on the floor, and the hand that holds the phone falls along with him. He fell asleep again.

* * *

Suddenly from behind a table, seen a human figure slowly seen moving from the bottom of the table. He looked still in a bow. A moment later, he looked around and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the room that the door was open. The wall clock was already showing at 6:00 pm.

"Uh... Looks a bit dark... "

He then began to lift his body. After that he began to rise and headed towards the glass door. He then opened the door of the glass, and began to take some dry laundry. Actually this laundry yesterday. Because yesterday the rain was quite heavy, so it can only be lifted today.

After putting the laundry in the basket, he then switches back to the living room. The phone was seen on the table.

' Eh... It seems like someone called earlier... '

After a while

"Oh, better I just check it"

He then took the phone then unlock his cellphone. Before he starts pressing the Register menu, a message appears in front of the screen. The message was written from Haruta. He then opened the message.

_Hey, Taka-chan, how're you?_

_Today is quite bright right.._

_How about I invite you to watch movies in theaters today?_

_I'm sure this will be exciting, there is Noto too.._

_After all, today the last day before registration, what do you think?_

"Uh..."

He then began moving his finger.

_Haruta_

_Seemed I could come along, _

Then there is a message coming in.

_Oh, Taka-chan... Thank you for going to come..._

_Regarding the movie momentarily started, I wait you in the cinema OK?_

_In the usual place..._

_Your ticket, I've put it at the cashier_

_Bye.._

"Eh?!"

"So... now it's about to start.. !"

He then turned towards his room, and changed his shirt. After doing some preparations, he came out of his room, and ran through the corridor, until he finally got out of his house, after passing the stairs. He then ran down the street, ignoring the people he passed. After about 5 minutes he ran, he arrived in front of the cinema. After that he came in and went to the cashier. After a while, he got a ticket, and headed into the room to follow Haruta.

* * *

At around 8:20 pm

"Haaaahhh... Finally... " Haruta's mumbled while lifting both hands up.

"Hmmm... as I suspect, it will finally be that way..." A glasses man said.

"Ehh... even talk like that... " Haruta mumbled.

"I've read some references from the book that I borrowed yesterday..."

"Oh... That you said, you borrowed from Kitamura... " Haruta mumbled.

"Ehm... So essentially the boy returned to his hometown, although indeed what happened, greatly worries him... But well I guess that's the end... "

"Oh... just remember... Why Kitamura doesn't follow? "

"Oh... You didn't know, Takasu ? he was already departed in the morning earlier... "

"E? Re-Really? "

"Oh... Right..., if I retrospect, time flies so fast... "Haruta mumbled.

"Hm... yeah..." Mumbled man with glasses.

"Eh.. Taka-chan, by the way, how about you? Continue to college too right? "

"... "

"that..."

"Takasu?"

"E? Eh... Yes... "

"If Taka-chan, surely, because Taka-chan's final Test score is high..."

"Uh... Only in one class... "

"Hem, I think too, Takasu should be able to enter a good college... "

"Eh... Noto-chan You nice final score also right... Heh... I'm so jealous... "

"But, Haruta, however, I hope, we can still meet again, like this now..."

"Of course... Eh? "

"true... What we will be able to meet again, Noto-chan, Taka-chan... "

"What if we spend a month on holidays together?"

"Oh...! Really brilliant... I surely can if like that... hehe... "

"Hehehhhehehe..." The third said laugh together.

Without noticeably, the three were already at the crossroads. After saying farewell Greetings, the three of them go home through different avenues to their respective homes.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of travel, Ryuuji has come home again. After entering and removing his shoes. He then headed for the living room, headed to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, and saw some raw materials. Afterwards, he began collecting some materials and began cooking them. After about 30 minutes, he then took a dish that had been filled with food and plastic sealed into the refrigerator. After that he took the other plate with the same contents, then he brought to the table in the living room. After putting some cutlery, he then began to eat the food.

After about 30 minutes, he had returned from the kitchen after washing all the cutlery and cookware he used. Afterwards he walked past the living room. But for a moment he stopped. He headed towards the table and took the phone lying there. Afterwards he went into his room.

After he entered, he sat down in a chair. He raises the hand that holds the phone, and begins to move his finger. When he moves his finger, his face changes. He was stunned a while.

"..." He was hesitated when pressed the call key, but

RIINGG... RIINGG...

Tuck!

"Hello"

_Hello... Is this Ryuuji?_

"Oh... Yeah... It's me.. "

_Heem... How are you? You're fine?_

"Yes..., uh.. Sorry, last morning I had a routine job... So... "

_What? Oh my goodness... Until your voice so strange... Hehehe... _

"..."

_Oh, by the way... Congratulations, Ryuuji..._

Eh? What do you mean? "

_O... Are you pretending not know... Or don't know... RYUUJI?_

_Ah... You may remember with what Yuri-sensei give to you.._

"..."

"W-WHAT ! T-That... W-Wait a minute... "

_What do you want? _

"T-That..."

_Really... YOUR STUFF NOW IN ME, geez..._

"Eh? S-So... " Ryuuji said in a long sighting.

_Now, because of your stuff in me, and I have no time, I ask you to send everything I ask to my email, or through a short message, right now, understand?!_

"Eh... About that... "

_It's enough, Ryuuji... You can do it right?_

"Uh... Well.. "

_Well then, about what will be sent, I will notify through a short message... Bye... Ryuuji..._

"Bye..."

Shortly thereafter the call was closed.

"Heh... "

A moment later the phone turns on. He saw a few short messages. After that he began to move his fingers. Until finally when the time was around 10:40 pm, he put his cell phone, and set himself up over his futon.


	9. Chapter 7b

AFTER SCHOOL (VII.b)

The morning that was quite bright was visible from behind the window. The sunlight looks much faster out than before. In a room, sunlight was seen starting to illuminate the whole room. Rays from the window have been entered into the room. Slowly, a human being begins to rise from its own. He looked at the window and turned. He then looked towards the clock on the wall.

"Already at 6:50..." he mumbled slowly.

After that he began to rise slowly. He then opened his room door.

"..."

He then walked to the kitchen. After about 30 minutes, he came out back by carrying a plate containing food, and he brought in some cutlery. After about 20 minutes of passing, he returned to the kitchen to wash his dining utensils.

"Finally..." When tidying up the last cutlery he washed. He then returned to the living room. As he passed the front part of Yasuko's room,

"Good morning...!"

"AAAA!"

"Eh? Why? "

Ryuuji, who just walked in front of the door, is now below. He fell after hearing the voice. Fortunately, he still relied on both his hands.

"..."

"AAAAA! W-WHAT'S JUST HAPPENING...! "

"E?"

"EEEHHH?!"

And then, Ryuuji was shaky, and dropped his entire body on the floor, and he was now lying and not move again.

* * *

About 30 minutes later

"Eh..." Mumbled a dark blue haired man

A brief moment later, a bright yellow-haired woman began to re-sit near the table, after she prepared two glasses of soft drinks and snacks.

"E... Sorry ... Ryuu-chaan... " She mumbled slowly and put on pitiful face.

"..."

"Haaah..."

"eh.. Oh... right, I forgot "

Shortly thereafter, Yasuko rose up from her seat. She walked to her room. After about a minute later, she returned out and sat down before Ryuuji.

"Ryuu-chan... Today I have something ... "Mumbled Yasuko with smiling

"eh? What? "

"But... Before that... Ryuu-Chan has promised, isn't it...? "

"eh? "

"Two days ago at night... "

"... Eh... "

"..."

"Yesterday... Actually, eh... More precisely, during a closing ceremony event at school... "

"eh... "

"Ehm... " mumbled yellow-haired woman while staring straight towards the man in front of her.

"she... she returned... "

"eh? "

"she... Taiga... "

"E? EEEEE?! "

"WHAAAAT ?! "

"She came... when the event just finished... and... "

"She also came here, and after that she returned when afternoon just came... "

"Ryuu-chan... ! "

"Please forgive me... I didn't get to tell you... I also can not say anything at that time..., then... "

"And what are you next? What about two days ago ? What!? "

"... E... I-I... I.. just returned from her home... "

"..."

"Ryuu-chan... "

"why don't you tell me... Do you think only you that can looking to meet up with her ... "

"... uh... "

"sorry ... I'm sorry ... "

"Your request... Suspended! "

"EH? "

"Ryuu-chan... Because your reason... I want one thing! "

"... ? "

"Take me to Taiga's place! "

"EHH?! "

"Yes, that's right... Tomorrow or two days ahead... Take me there.. "

"Do not forget ya Ryuu-chan... "said Yasuko as she began to rise from her seat.

"Lalalalala... "

After walking and opening the curtain, in an instant she enters her room.

"..."

"eh.. "

"What I've just said... "

* * *

At about 6 o'clock in the afternoon, Ryuuji moved from his futon. He then went towards the hanger near the closet. After that he took his cotton jacket and wore it. He then came out of his room, passed through the living room, the corridor, and finally came out of his home.

After crossing the road a few meters away, he paused, and directed his view towards the building that was in the demolition stage. He was stuned shortly.

"Already a few months... It looks like it's almost done... "

"..."

' However, even though the building has memories... But the most important thing ahead... No more sunlight blocking towards the house... And the view was wider... ' He thought.

He then turned his face again , and now begins to walk back. After about 15 minutes later, he walked through a large river that was on his left. He then halted his step. He saw a river that was beside his left.

Meanwhile, from the opposite direction, a figure appears from somewhat distant, now approaching. It was seen lifting both hands up, as it wanted to stretch the body after doing a pretty tiring task. After that it returned to original position. Once close enough,

"E? Oh, hello Takasu-kun! "

"EEHH?! "says Ryuuji while choking. He then directed his face towards usual position.

"Ehehehe... Sorry, I disturb you "

"E?! E... E.. N... No... "Ryuuji's mumbled are still somewhat chokes.

"em... By the way... Not as usual... You're here... Hem? "Minori said while holding her chin and staring straight toward Ryuuji.

"E!? E... E.. that's... "

"Oh... Yeah... What about you, Takasu-kun? Where do you plan to enroll this year ?

"E... I... still talking about it... I mean... "

"OOHH? REALLY? THAT'S GREAT...! "

"Eh?! No... This is not as you think... "

"You know, a lot of people want to be like you, Takasu-kun, ... "

"Never mind, Kushieda, don't so exaggerate ... It's not like you think ... "

"Oh.. I see... ehehehe... eh...oh yeah.. "

"eh? "

"..."

"Takasu-kun... "

"..."

"Thank you... "

"? "

Slowly Kushieda begins to bow her head.

"Ehm... Because of you... No... Actually... "

"Since I know Taiga and you, and also see, how are you two so far, now I've noticed it... "

"Ehm... "

"After the departure of Taiga.. No... After we've climbed into the third grade, and traveled a different path... "

"I... began to realize it... "After a while, the red hue appear on her face.

" e ? Kushieda? What's up ? "

"..."

"Kushieda? "

"KUSHIEDA! "

"WAAH.. ! " said Kushieda surprised. The body appears to be stunted backwards, spontaneously. The red hue that visible previously, starting to disappear gradually.

"Why you... "

"e.. E.. a.. AHAHAHAHA...! "said Kusieda while starting to hold both of her waist with her two hands.

"NOTHING, NOTHING...! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

"KU... Kushi... eda... "

"Oh... Look that... The sun has begun to sink... I gotta get home... Bye, Takasu-kun... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kushieda then starts walking, no, half runs and leaves Ryuuji who only stands in the same place without saying anything else. He then saw Kushieda shortly after he turned his face toward Kushieda which is now seen away from his view.

"eh... "

And he didn't understand at all what just happened.

* * *

The morning rays come back from behind the curtains. Shortly thereafter, an alarm was heard from the wall clocks near a futon. However, as soon as the alarm sound stops, nothing happens at all.

Then the sound of the door was shifted suddenly.

"Ryuu-chan? "

"eh? "

She looked towards the futon in front of her. She then walked and squatted near the futon. After that her hand pointed towards the face of the figure that was in the futon.

"Ryuu-chan?! "

"Hey...! "

"E... " Slowly the figure began to move his expression.

"Ryuu-chan... "

"E... ?"

"Oh my goodness, why at this time still asleep?"

"E... Eh? Oh? "

"Ehm... What is it? "

"I... I have to... "

A moment later the figure that was lying on the futon, immediately arose and ran past a woman who was from the next side, then came out of the room.

He then took the towel hanging in the clothesline, and rushed to the bathroom. He ran regardless of the circumstances around him.

After about 20 minutes, the man came out of the bathroom, and went back to his room. He immediately had a dress that he had prepared last night, and prepared another item into his bag. After that he passed through the living room, then he paused. He then moved his mouth.

"I go first.. "

"Oh... Ryuu-chan... You're so excited... "

"Hmmm.. "

"True, today he is very excited ... "

"eh ? "

The man suddenly stopped as he wanted to move his leg back.

"Ryuu-chan... Where're you going today...? "

"E... Eh... "

He then turned his body. Shortly thereafter, he looked up towards the living room.

"Today I'm going to... EHHKK?! "

"What's Up?"

"Wh... What ...? "

"ahahhaha... What's wrong Ryuuji? "

"heeeeh... " now Ryuuji loose and fell down, with restrained hands and knees. Then his face bowed down.

* * *

About 10 minutes, people gathered near the train line. After a while, a train begin to appeared and run slowly and gently near the crowd. After the train stops, the train door is open. People are clustered starting to get out of the train, and then followed by the people who enter the train. Among the people who came out of the train were two human figures. The one figure of dark blue-haired tall man, using a black blue cotton jacket, and the only female figure of reddish brown haired who wears a slightly thick yellowish jacket. They walked past the crowd of people. A few minutes later they arrived outside the station.

"So... Now where? "

"Wait... "said a reddish brown hair while taking the handphone from inside the pocket jacket. Then she opened a few short messages.

"Hmmm... "

"OK, well.. "

" about 200 meters again, I guess... " Taiga said.

"Oh? So that's it... "

"Let's go"

After that the two figures went back, and now left the station they had previously passed.

A few moments later, they arrived in front of a fairly large page. In front of them, although still a little far, there is a large building that is approximately three floors in front of them. They began to walk again.

"Oh... "

"Waa... "

Both of them were quite amazed to see the atmosphere that existed here.

After about 10 minutes of travelling while enjoying the atmosphere around them, they arrive at the entrance of the building. Shortly afterwards Taiga stopped. To see the figure next to him stops, Ryuuji then looked.

"Eh? "

"hm? w-what? "

"why stop? "

"eh, ... are you ... do I have to say again, what I tell to you just now? "

"O? o-oh... y-yes... "

"Well, now let's get there quickly! I wait here.. "

"Don't be so long... "

"Ehm... Alright... "

After that Ryuuji stepped back and entered the building. Meanwhile, Taiga that stood there, now turned her body and stepped towards the side of the building, near the entrance. After that she looked at the distance, towards the atmosphere that was before her, a yard that was quite wide, and she began to lean on the wall of the building.

* * *

The sun has now been at the highest end of the sky arch. The atmosphere is also quite bright. No wonder some people choose to shelter under some trees that are quite shady on the page that is quite spacious. Among the trees that are there, near the building, a visible figure sitting under a tree.

"my goodness... " she mumbled slowly while having occasionally looked towards the building.

Shortly thereafter, the man came out of the building. He opened the entrance of the building, and closed it again. Shortly he stopped. He looked around. After that he looked at one of the places, he was stunned.

"What's wrong with him...? "she mumbled while looking at the man.

Then, the figure, ran toward one of the trees.

"Eh... Eh.. Sorry... I'm sorry... "he said.

"Ehm... Then what else... "Answer the figure who sits under the tree.

"Ehm...Well... "

then the man's right hand moves toward the figure under the tree. His palms lead near to her.

"Let's come... "

"I think it's not right to linger here... "

"maybe more better. if we look for a place to rest, for a moment... "

"Huh? "

"Why?"

"..."

"no... well, fine... "

A moment later, the figure under the tree, grabbed the hand of the nearby figure. After that she stood. After that they face each other, and then step back again. They both left the large yard, full of trees blooming, along with the return of the season that would give a new and colorful thing, for the present and the future.


	10. Epilog : After School

**(EPILOG)**

About 20 minutes of travel, among the people passing by, a woman that wearing a slightly yellowish coloured jacket was somewhat bent with a face that led towards the bottom. The man who wore a dark blue cotton jacket, seemed to bow down but he slightly turned his face.

"just what's happen...? "

"..."

"how can be so strange ? "

"..."

"I didn't suspect... Today is closed... "

"..."

"In fact... I bet today still open... "

"...? "The man's face looks somewhat changed.

"and then more worse... people next to me... "

"...?! "

"Taiga !"

"heh ?"

"See... " The man's mumbled pointing at a store.

"eh? Eh...? "

"Can't believe, I saw that store again... " mumbled Ryuuji.

"eh? What do you mean? "

"that store... I used to buy a snack... Not... Donuts that are quite pricey... Hm... "

"Heh? "

"Do-Donut... You said?! "

"eh... well... that store... I always avoid it...because the price... not... W-WHAAT?! "

"Hoooh... Ehehehe... You're ... really... "

".. Eh...? "

"well... than seeing such a thing... let's looking for something that can cooling situation ... "

"..."

"... yeah.. right... "said Ryuuji while looking at the woman beside him.

They again walked back. After about 200 meters from there, they found a vending machine. Soon afterwards they bought a drink there. After about a few minutes, they also walked back.

Around 10 minutes of travel, it is now seen in front of them a crossroads. Shortly before they pass through the crossroads, one of them stalled. She turned his gaze towards the left. It was seen a park, complete with several playgrounds, was quite crowded. There were many children who played there. Some of them are still accompanied by their parents. She was stunned shortly.

"... E..., em? "mumbled one of them while looking towards the back.

"What's up? "

"Taiga ?"

"eh?! "momentarily one of them was conscious. She then looked towards the man who told him.

"E... E... "

"What's wrong ?"

"eh... S-See... See it... "Mumbled while shifting her gaze to the left again.

"hem ..? "

"..."

"hoo.."

"By the way! Eh.. What if we stopped by here first, after all, it was tired also from earlier, we have not rested... "

"eh ?"

"..."

"okay.."

* * *

Among the children that playing, there is a pretty big tree near the fence. Nearby there is an iron chair that if viewed at a glance is enough for 3 people. Above the seat is seen two human figures. Both were seen staring towards the children playing. One of them was then seen starting to take a drink from within his jacket.

"Hey... Ryuuji... "

"Hm..? "He stopped his lap on the bottle.

"How was it?"

"Um..? Ooh... About earlier that I gathered ...? "

"..."

"Everything I've gathered and now it's done ... "

"Oh... "

"eh... about it... "

"Thank you... Taiga... "

"E.. HMH! For this time only I help you, okay?! Next time you do it yourself... "

"Oh... Hahaha... Sorry, I made you troublesome... "

"..."

She then turned his gaze toward the contrary, from the man next to him.

"Oh yeah... By the way, where you are after this...? "

"...?! "

"..."

"eh... well... if that... Well... I now can't say it... "

"?"

"But indeed to this problem, my parents already helped me... my father had some things that I didn't know about this issue... "

"heh... " The man was breathed for a while.

"..."

"Listen, Taiga... "

"indeed... Today we are still in the present state, therefore... "

Slowly her gaze back towards the man sitting next to him, and said

"What? "

"eh? "

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"w-why... "

"? "

"Why...? Did you forget what you used to say... "

Slowly she approached. Both hands then began to move and grabbed the hand of the man next to her.

"eh? "

"I... I... "

"Eh?! "

"do you know... "

"how many steep paths that I have to go through... until finally... I can go back here... with you... "

"eh? "

"..."

" ... "

Slowly the man approached. He then removed both his hands, which he had not moved. He then moved both of his hands and put them on the back of the person next ro him. He looked closely at her,

"I'm sorry... Taiga... "

"..."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, two human beings were seen sitting on a regular position on a rather long iron chair.

"Oh ... "

"I forgot to say ... "

"Taiga... You know... Yasuko... "

"She wants to visit you... "

"..."

"Therefore... "

"Hooh... About it ... "

"eh? "

"Listen ... If that is the case, should you be the one to go, not even me...? "

"therefore... If you ask again... "A sudden Taiga's face leads towards Ryuuji and looks turned into more terrifying.

"EHH?! "

"HMH! " She then turned her face.

"he... " The mumbled while looking at the woman next to him with a furious face,

"Well... I guess... It's time... "

"eh? "

The woman who was sitting on the chair then stood back. She then saw toward Ryuuji.

"What's up? Want to here alone? "

"E? B-But... is that true...? Just like this? "

"Ha... ? What do you mean? I will be picked up by my parents. We will have an event later tonight. After all, are you still have to do in here now? "

"eh... no... "

"OK... Then... Let's go... "

"Uh... " with somewhat slowly, Ryuuji was back up, and walked up to Taiga who had been walking first.

After about 30 minutes, they arrived at the front of the station. After purchasing the ticket, and waiting a few minutes. One of them then went into the train. After some moment, a train stopped again and Ryuuji entered into the train. After that the train was back running.

In his travels, Ryuuji sees the window, while thinking of something.

' In the end... Taiga return to her home... '

' Well... I also went home myself... '

' Nothing really... '

' But the time that will be spent... '

' I hope... doesn't pass by... '

' and... I hope that time, we can doing more better... together... '

The sound of the train was heard from the train line which is still deserted. After that, not some time later, there came a long enough train, through the trajectory, which was previously deserted.

THE END

AFTER SCHOOL

x-x

_**Hi Readers**_

_**Thank you for reading this fanfic... after a few chapters, in the end, this story can be finished. **_

_**Well, during this fanfic writing, it is not an easy thing. Also some delay, so couldn't show next chapter. It happened when it started Chapter 6. Almost about a month there is no continuation. But fortunately afterwards, the story can be resumed.**_

_**Actually, it's a bit strange. For some who have already read a few fanfic Toradora, perhaps, this looks different. Well indeed I previously watched Toradora, and I admire quite the storyline. It was also I continued by reading the manga and it was also (albeit briefly) to play the VN. Although the storyline is really awesome for me, it's just that I see, there is a slight shortage, from the story at Toradora. Well, because I prefer the anime version of toradora,maybe some people that just watching know it, some are lacking, especially about the ending in anime. maybe not enough scene, to be more convincing. For that reason, I tried to make this fanfic.**_

_**The story in this fanfic, in fact only a short addition to the ending in the anime. I initially did not plan to create many chapters. The first Chapter is actually the original story. But afterwards, it feels like there's a bit of a bounce at the end of the chapter. Why just get here? Moreover, there are some things (from the original story) that actually (for me) still not so satisfactory. So, that's why I proceeded with the first chapter until the last chapter.**_

_**Well, there is not much I can say. Hopefully, I can make another fanfic again, after this. **_

_**Well, See you again.**_


End file.
